The present invention relates to an automobile power source monitor to monitor an electric power supply condition when the electric power from a battery is supplied to electric devices though a feed socket provided in a car.
Recently, in the room of the automobile, cases are increased in which electrical goods (electric devices), such as a television receiver, ice box, hot box, or cleaner, are used. Generally, the power source for such the electrical goods is obtained from a feed socket such as a cigar lighter socket or an accessory socket provided for exclusive use of power supply. Accordingly, there is a tendency in which the power supply amount to the electrical goods from the battery is increased. Therefore, it is necessary that the power supply condition to the electrical goods is monitored for the battery protection, and the power supply is shut down as needed.
As an example of the conventional proposal to this, an automobile power source monitor in which, when the current amount supplied from the feed socket is increased, it is detected, and the idling-up is indicated to an engine control unit to cope with this, and a power generation amount of an alternator is increased, thereby, the consumption of the battery is prevented, is proposed.
However, in the example of the proposal, when a feed system in which the feed socket can be used even in the condition in which the engine is stopped (the condition that an ignition switch is in an accessory mode, or the like), is employed, even when the feed socket is used during the engine stop, because the idling-up can not be conducted corresponding to that, the battery energy consumption at the time of engine stop can not be prevented.
Further, as another example of a proposal to this, an automobile power source monitor to monitor the electric power supply condition to the electrical devices through the feed socket is provided, and thereby, the protection and control of the battery power source is conducted. As a main function (power source control operation) of this power source monitor, there is a function to shut down the power supply from the feed socket when the supply current value from the feed socket is the over current, or when the output voltage of the battery is lowered lower than a predetermined level, or a function to output an idling-up instruction to the engine control unit when the supply current value from the feed socket exceeds a predetermined idling-up reference, in order to prevent the consumption of the battery.
However, in the above example of the proposal, because the power source control operation such as the shutdown of the feed socket or the idling-up, is conducted without any reporting to the user, there is a case in which the user does not aware that the power source control operation such as the shutdown of the feed socket, is conducted. Specifically, when the idling-up is conducted, from the view point of the fuel saving and the exhaust gas suppression, although it is preferable that the power consumption is suppressed, in the example of the proposal, there is a problem that the user does not aware that the idling-up is conducted, and the power consumption is continued.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an automobile power source monitor by which the feed socket can not be used during the engine stop, and the consumption of the battery energy at the time of engine stop can be assuredly prevented.
A technical means for attaining the object is as follows: an automobile power source monitor by which a power supply condition when the electric power from a battery is supplied to electric devices through a feed socket provided in a car, is monitored, the automobile power source monitor is characterized in that: on a feeding path between the battery and the feed socket, a shutdown section provided so as to shut down the feeding path; and an engine stop detecting section which is provided so that the engine stop can be detected, and when the engine stop is detected, the feeding path is shut down by the shutdown section according to this, are provided.
Preferably, when the engine stop detecting section detects the engine stop, it starts a counting operation for a predetermined time according to that, and as the counting operation of the predetermined time is completed, the feeding path is shut down by the shutdown section.
Further, preferably, the automobile power source monitor is further provided with a current detecting section to detect the value of the current flowing through the feed socket, and as the engine stop detecting section detects the stop of the engine, the current value detected by the current detecting section is integrated as the time passes, and as the integration value exceeds a predetermined reference value, the feeding path is shut down by the shutdown section.
Further, preferably, the engine stop detecting section detects the stop of the engine according to an output signal of a regulator IC.
Further, preferably, the engine stop detecting section detects the stop of the engine by detecting the switching from an ON mode to indicate the operation continuance of the engine of an ignition switch to another mode to indicate the stop of the engine.
Further, in view of the foregoing problems, another object of the present invention is to provide an automobile power source monitor by which the user can recognize that the power source control operation such as the shut down of the feed socket or idling-up is conducted, and can take an appropriate measure to meet the situation.
A technical means for attaining the object is as follows.
An automobile power source monitor by which a power supply condition when the electric power from a battery is supplied to electric devices through a feed socket provided in a car, is monitored, the automobile power source monitor is characterized in that: on a feeding path between the battery and the feed socket, a shutdown section provided so as to shut down the feeding path; a current detecting section to detect the current value flowing to the electric devices through the feed socket; an annunciation section by which at least any one of a sound or a light can be outputted; the first shutdown control section which judges whether the current value detected by the current detecting section is the over current, and when it is judged to be the over current, which makes the shutdown section shut down the feeding path; and annunciation control section to output the first annunciation output though the annunciation section, corresponding to the shutdown of the shutdown section by the fist shutdown control section, are provided.
Further, the technical means for attaining the object is as follows.
An automobile power source monitor by which a power supply condition when the electric power from a battery is supplied to electric devices through a feed socket provided in a car, is monitored, the automobile power source monitor is characterized in that: on a feeding path between the battery and the feed socket, a shutdown section provided so as to shut down the feeding path; a voltage detecting section to detect the output voltage of the battery; an annunciation section by which at least any one of a sound or a light can be outputted; the second shutdown control section which judges whether the voltage value detected by the voltage detecting section is lowered lower than a predetermined reference level, and which makes the shutdown section shut down the feeding path when it is judged to be lower; and an annunciation control section to output the first annunciation output through the annunciation section, corresponding to the shutdown of the shutdown section by the second shutdown control section, are provided.
Further, the technical means for attaining the object is as follows.
An automobile power source monitor by which a power supply condition when the electric power from a battery is supplied to electric devices through a feed socket provided in a car, is monitored, the automobile power source monitor is characterized in that: a current detecting section to detect the current value flowing to the electric devices through the feed socket; an annunciation section by which at least any one of a sound or a light can be outputted; an idling-up instruction section to judge whether the current value detected by the current detecting section is over than a predetermined idling-up reference, and to output the idling-up instruction to an engine control unit when it is judged to be over; and an annunciation control section to output the second annunciation output through the annunciation section, corresponding to the output of the idling-up instruction by the idling-up instruction section, are provided.
Further, the technical means for attaining the object is as follows.
An automobile power source monitor by which a power supply condition when the electric power from a battery is supplied to electric devices through a feed socket provided in a car, is monitored, the automobile power source monitor is characterized in that: an annunciation section by which at least any one of a sound or a light can be outputted; an engine stop detecting section which is provided such that the engine stop can be detected, and when the engine stop is detected, following the engine stop, or after a predetermined delay processing, which makes the shutdown section shut down the feeding path; and an annunciation control section to output the third annunciation output through the annunciation section, corresponding to the detection of the engine stop by the engine stop detecting section, are provided.
Further, the technical means for attaining the object is as follows.
An automobile power source monitor by which a power supply condition when the electric power from a battery is supplied to electric devices through a feed socket provided in a car, is monitored, the automobile power source monitor is characterized in that: on a feeding path between the battery and the feed socket, a shutdown section provided so as to shut down the feeding path; a current detecting section to detect the current value flowing to the electric devices through the feed socket; a voltage detecting section to detect the output voltage of the battery; an annunciation section by which at least any one of a sound or a light can be outputted; the first shutdown control section which judges whether the current value detected by the current detecting section is the over current, and when it is judged to be the over current, which makes the shutdown section shut down the feeding path; the second shutdown control section which judges whether the voltage value detected by the voltage detecting section is lowered lower than a predetermined reference level, and which makes the shutdown section shut down the feeding path when it is judged to be lower; an idling-up instruction section to judge whether the current value detected by the current detecting section is over than a predetermined idling-up reference, and to output the idling-up instruction to an engine control unit when it is judged to be over; an engine stop detecting section which is provided such that the engine stop can be detected, and when the engine stop is detected, following the engine stop, or after a predetermined delay processing, which makes the shutdown section shut down the feeding path; and an annunciation control section to output the first annunciation output through the annunciation section, corresponding to the shutdown of the shutdown section by the first and second shutdown control sections, to output the second annunciation output through the annunciation section, corresponding to the output of the idling-up instruction by the idling-up instruction section, and to output the third annunciation output through the annunciation section, corresponding to the detection of the engine stop by the engine stop detecting section, are provided.
Further, preferably, the engine stop detecting section, following the detection of the engine stop, integrates the current value detected by the current detecting section as the time passage, and as the integrated value exceeds a predetermined reference value, makes the shutdown section shut down the feeding path; and the annunciation section is further provided with the function to output the first annunciation output through the annunciation section, corresponding to the shutdown of the shutdown section by the engine stop detecting section.